1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a medicine supply system in which trays containing medicine can be automatically stored in a cart for transporting the medicine to a hospital ward and so on.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in the case of transporting medicine from a pharmacy department, medicine for one patient contained in a tray which is automatically transported to a nurse station using a transport unit (see, for example, JP A 8-310625). As it is inefficient to transport the medicine separately from the nurse station to each patient's room, the trays are stored in a cart and the cart is transported.
However, the work associated with storing the number of trays in the cart is very troublesome. As a construction in which the trays contained in the cart do not drop during transport by the cart is adopted, the trays are difficult to store in the cart. Thus, conventionally automatic storage of trays into carts has been needed, though no solution has yet been found.